


Overnight

by colormetheworld



Series: Tricks [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rated M, for mushy stuff, it's still about as fluffy as a panda with a perm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormetheworld/pseuds/colormetheworld
Summary: Jane stays overnight.





	Overnight

Kissing Jane is good.

It’s better than good, it is heaven. Maura presses the detective back into the cushions of her couch, straddling her, kissing hard.

Jane’s hands grasp at the fabric by her thighs.

“No,” Maura breathes. “You can touch me if you want to. God, I want you to touch me.”

Jane’s hands come to her thighs, now bare except for hose.

“You’re gorgeous,” she moans against Maura’s lips, but she doesn’t do what Maura thinks she might, and tug her dress up over her shoulders.

So, after a few more long, lovely kisses, she reaches up to Jane’s button-down shirt and begins to take it off.

Jane pulls away from her. “What’re you doing?” she mumbles.

“I’m taking this off of you,” Maura says simply. “I know you’ve been too preoccupied to notice all night, but I want to see you too.”

Jane’s eyes jump to hers, questioning. “What?”

“You have not looked away from me all night,” she says with a laugh. “Except to snarl at out waiter.”

Jane glowers. “He couldn’t stop staring at your cleavage,” she grumbles.

“Neither could you,” Maura retorts. She cuts off Jane’s sputter with a kiss. “I’m not complaining,” she says. “This dress is for you, look all you want.”

Jane draws a shaky breath that turns into a whimper when Maura kisses her neck. “Jesus! Maura! Stop for a second.”

Maura sits back, feeling a little hurt. “Why?” She asks. “TJ tired Mae out so thoroughly, she won’t be up until morning. What’s wrong?”

Jane shivers, licking her lips. “Sex...sex changes things,” she says finally, her cheeks turning pink.

Maura would not have believed it was possible to find this woman _more_ attractive.

“You’re right,” she says. “It does.”

“And I just...I want you to be sure...I love you so much, Maura.”

Relief, arousal, anticipation. They mix together in the doctor’s throat, and she doesn’t know which to give voice to.

Jane seems to realize that the doctor is lost for words. “It’s me,” she says quickly, apologetically. “I’m...sort of damaged goods,” she murmurs. “The job, and - um - things have happened to me.”

She shakes her head, still not looking up. “I get nightmares sometimes,” she confesses. “I haven’t stayed over with anyone in a long time.”

Maura puts her hands on either side of Jane’s face, forcing eye contact.

“If you think your experiences make you damaged goods in a relationship,” she says. “Then you have not been dating the right women.” 

Jane smiles faintly. “I haven’t been dating, period,” she murmurs. 

“You are not damaged goods,” Maura says firmly. “You are strong and beautiful, and it’s good you haven’t been dating anyone else because you are _mine._ ”

Jane’s eyes widen a little at the last word, and she smirks, her hands coming to Maura’s waist again.

“Dr. Isles, that’s very possessive,” she says, voice dropping low. This time, when her hands travel to the doctor’s back, they begin to pull at the zipper between her shoulder blades, dragging it down with a deliberate slowness that makes Maura a little bit light-headed.

“Let’s go to bed,” she says.

She’s managed to get most of Jane’s light blue button-down undone, and the low cut bra that is revealed underneath is making Maura feel shaky.

Jane leans forward to kiss her again. “What if I suck at it?” she asks, and Maura gasps at the bolt of heat this question elicits before she realizes that Jane is asking something else entirely.

“You can most definitely-” she begins, and then, realizing her mistake, breaks off.

Jane’s eyes go wide with understanding, and she laughs as Maura buried her face in Jane’s neck, fighting her embarrassment.

“Oh, my God!” Jane laughs. “Dr. Literal!!”

“You won’t be bad,” Maura amends, not taking the bait. “You can’t be bad when I’m this attracted to you.” She presses herself down against Jane’s lap and her breath hitches. “And even if you don’t do everything I love immediately, I think we can work out some other practice sessions in the future.”

Jane has been watching her lips as she speaks, her hips pushing up subtly against each of Maura’s presses.

“Yeah?” Jane licks her lips. “I’ll get to try again?”

Maura shuts her eyes briefly. “And again, and again and again,” she promises. “Take me to bed, Jane.”

Jane grins, and nods.

……

Sometimes, in the early weeks, after she’d left Garrett, Maura wondered just what she was doing. She was a single mother with a precocious daughter and no friends to support her, Maura would sit in her study late at night and wonder if it had been insanity to leave everything behind for a _chance_. She left behind a sure thing for a life she wasn’t even sure was possible.

Now, in her own bed, with Jane bare-chested underneath her, looking up at her with wide, dilated eyes, Maura thinks that every single moment up until this one has been worth it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Maura says. She bends down and presses a kiss between Jane’s breasts, smiling at the way the brunette’s diaphragm expands and catches.

“Maura,” Jane groans as she kisses lower. “God, you don’t have to... _God._ ”

Maura looks up from Jane’s navel, smiling. “I want to,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss just over Jane’s belly button. “If you want me to.”

One of Jane’s hands is tangled in Maura’s hair and it tugs gently, indecisive. “I don’t…” she begins, and even from her position, Maura can see the blush creeping up her neck.

“No one’s ever - uh - done that,” she mumbles.

Maura smiles wider, pushing herself down a little lower on Jane’s body. “Let me?”

The hand in Maura’s hair tightens a little, and Jane’s head falls back against the pillow, and Maura presses an experimental kiss to Jane’s pelvic bone. The moan this earns her causes her whole body to flush with arousal.

“Maura,” Jane breathes. “Maura. Oh, my God, that’s...Oh...Fuck!”  She snaps the expletive out like a bark, and then Maura’s mouth is really, truly on her, and her words become unintelligible.

When at last, Maura makes her way up her girlfriend’s damp, boneless body, Jane presses their lips together with a groan.

“That was fucking amazing,” she breathes into Maura’s mouth. She wraps her arms around Maura’s waist and pulls them together, smiling against her lips when she feels Maura press herself against her leg.

“Need something?” she teases.

Maura whimpers. “You,” she says.

And Jane snakes her hand between their bodies, sucking in a breath when she meets the warm wetness between the doctor’s legs.

“I love you,” she murmurs against Maura’s lips. “I love you, Mo.”

Maura doesn’t have the faculties to answer.

……

……

It takes Maura a drowsy minute the next morning to remember the previous night, and to reconcile herself with the half-naked woman snoring softly next to her. 

She sits up slowly, taking stock of the muscles that are sore, smiling to herself at the reason. She pushes her hair away from her face and almost cries out in surprise. 

Mae is standing in the doorway, wide eyed. She has a book pressed to her chest, and she is staring at the lump in the bed that is Jane with an expression that Maura has trouble unpacking.

“Mae!” She whispers. “What is it, honey?”

Mae’s eyes shift to take her in. She holds up the book, The Wind in The Willows.

“It’s your Sunday off,” she whispers back. “I thought we were gonna-”

Maura wants to smack herself. It is a routine that on Maura’s Sunday off each month, that the two of them read together in bed.

“Give me five minutes,” Maura whispers. “Okay, Sweetheart?”

Mae nods, and with one more curious look at Jane, she turns and scampers away.

“Jane!” Maura says urgently, reaching to touch the brunette on the shoulder. “Jane, wake up!”

Jane jerks awake, reaching a hand out blindly to the nightstand, where Maura knows she usually keeps her phone.

“Wasit?” she slurs. “Wheresmyphone?”

“Jane,” Maura repeats, holding in a laugh at the insanity of the other woman’s bedhead. “It’s okay. You’re at my house, remember?”

Jane blinks at her, face relaxing. “Yeah,” she says with a stretch. “Yeah. Jesus, what time is it? I haven’t slept like that in forever.”

Maura wants to stay in the bliss of this moment, but she can’t. 

“You need to get dressed,” she says, swinging her feet onto the carpet. “I have a t-shirt you can borrow. I’m sure your blouse is pretty wrinkled.”

“Huh?”

Maura pulls a t-shirt out of her dresser, and then another. She turns around to offer it to Jane, and sees that the other woman has already pulled her tank top on. She looks upset.

“Jane?”  she questions, watching the brunette root around under the covers for her underwear. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jane says gruffly. “Yeah. I just-”

But there is a thudding in the hall, and suddenly Mae is back at the door.

Jane, dressed in just her underwear and tank top, leaps into the bathroom in one massive jump.

Maura pulls her yoga pants up over her hips and beckons Mae in.

Mae is beaming as she climbs up onto the bed. “It WAS Jane!” she says happily. “She stayed the night!”

Maura smiles, pulling her only pair of sweatpants out of the bottom drawer of her bureau.

“She did,” Maura confirms. “Are you okay with that?”

Mae nods leaning against the headboard “Yeah! It’s like she’s our real girlfriend now!  Is she going to read with us?”

“Hang on a moment and I will ask her.”

Maura crosses to the bathroom, knocks gently, and pushes the door inward.

Jane is sitting on the edge of the tub, massaging her right foot. 

“Are you alright?” Maura asks, bending to look at Jane’s foot too.

“Yeah,” Jane whispers. “I stubbed my toe, no biggie. Jesus, I’m sorry, Maura.”

Maura blinks at her. “What? Why?”

“I should have set an alarm or something. I didn’t think she’d be up so early. Or I should have gotten dressed last night.” Jane shakes her head sadly. “No wonder you wanted me out so quickly.”

“What?” Maura frowns. “You thought I was kicking you out?”

Jane looks up at her. “Well, yeah,” she says incredulously. “But now I know it’s because Mae was coming. Not because of-”

But Maura cuts her off by kneeling and pressing their lips together.

Jane pulls away with a squawk. “Maura! Gross! I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

“I don’t care,” Maura laughs. “And I was not kicking you out. I was asking you to get dressed, because I wasn’t sure you would be comfortable being nude around my daughter.”

Jane opens and shuts her mouth at this, seemingly lost for words, and after a moment Maura kisses her cheek affectionately.

“Now, here are some sweatpants,” she says, holding them out. “Mae has requested that the Sunday morning routine of reading together expand to include “our” girlfriend.”

Jane is silent for a few more seconds before she manages to speak.

“I’ll be there in a sec.”

……

When Jane emerges from the bathroom five minutes later, Mae beckons her enthusiastically to her side of the bed.

“You sure?” Jane asks as Mae lifts the covers for her. “I’m okay if this is just something you want to share with your mom.”

Mae shakes her head, grinning wide. “No,” she says firmly. “It’s for all of us to do now, okay? So try to get your boss to let you off the same time as Mommy. Okay, Jane?”

Maura thinks that Jane would agree to anything at this moment.

“Okay,” she says thickly. She clears her throat. “What are we reading?”

“The Wind in the Willows,” Maura supplies.

“Ah,” Jane grins, snuggling down a bit under the covers. “That toad and his motorcars. I think that was what made me first want to be a cop. I wanted to keep him from causing harm.”

Mae slips under Maura’s arm and reaches out to point to the spot where they left off.

“Jane,” she sighs happily. “You are a detective.”


End file.
